Quintesson Invasion - 7/19/2013 - The Arrival
Log Title: Quintesson Invasion - The Arrival Characters: Acerbitas, Angel, Interrogator, Lodestone, Nightgaunt, Plunder, Slugfest, Windshear, Zartan Location: Los Angeles Date: 7/19/2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion Summary: The Quintessons hijacked Earth's broadcasts, passing judgement for the inadvertant destruction of their homeworld, Quintessa. Their Warships laid waste to the city of Los Angeles, dropping legions of Sharkticons throughout the city. Despite the efforts of Autobots, Decepticons, and Cobra, their flagship, the Bellum, descended and took up residence in the city ruins. <> Random Reporter appears on television amid some signal disruption. The same disruption can be seen on every channel, and even over the internet. Satellite communication has become spotty at best. The report looks into the camera, "Ladies and gentlemen, we appear to be experiencing some... technical difficulties. Our technicians are working on clearing up the signal, but-..." The news report suddenly goes to static, along with every other channel on TV. <> Acerbitas assumes control of the communication lines. A mechanical face appears on the screen, occupying every television channel, and even a number of webcasts. The face has rounded cheeks and a broad mouth, capped with an orange, five-pointed crown. It speaks in a synthetic barritone, "Inhabitants of Earth, you are hereby placed under the jurisdiction of the Quintesson Grand Tribunal. Let the trial begin." <> Acerbitas shifts into a blur of motion, the face replaced by a rotund one in a rounded helmet. It speaks with a deep and authoritative tone, "The charge is attempted genocide. Numerous breaches of the quantum weave have caused destructive ripples throughout the universe. The planet of Earth stands accused of the destruction of the planet Quintessa. The court will now present the evidence..." There's a flicker of static, and suddenly the wizened face is replaced by a clip of Kang and Kodos. <> The two aliens from the Simpsons proceed to lecture the people of Earth that they run under a two-party democratic system, and one of them must be elected. Before you can find out the results of this thrilling scene, however, the face reclaims the image and it looks very unhappy. The wise face disappears, replaced by a fierce, almost vampiric visage with gaunt features and burning red optics, "You dare make a mockery of your on trial? The Tribunal holds you in CONTEMPT!" A number of computers world-wide simultaneously begin giving their users a number of virus warnings, and PC performance world-wide begins to degrade. The rotund face returns in another blur of movement, "Numerous subspace ripples have appeared throughout the universe over the past ten of your years. These disturbances have culminated in a temporal shockwave that is responsible for the destruction of the planet Quintessa. The disturbances have been traced back to this planet." <> The face shifts to an ancient, almost pharaohnic image with a spiked headdress, "The Grand Quintesson Tribunal finds this planet and its inhabitants guilty of the charge of attempted genocide. The sentence..." Another blur of motion, and the face of judgement is replaced by a hideous, leering skull. "Death!" <> Control of the television stations is relinquished, but the interference remains. Cellular calls are difficult, channels are digitizing frequently, and internet communication is about as fast as the mid-90s. --- California/Nevada - North America Beautiful and warm, California and Nevada are the western most states. California is known as the entertainment center of the United States, as most movies, television programs, and record albums are recorded there. It's also known for some of the worst traffic, smog, and riots in the world, especially in Los Angelos. Nevada, on the other hand, could be considered the Sin capital of the world. Home of Las Vegas, it's the land of casinos and gambling, where people lose their fortunes in the blink of an eye. Incidently, it's also one of the only states with legalized prostitution. Sitting in the middle of the Mojave Desert, Plunder looks out into the distance. He seems vaguely contemplative. Windshear is leaning against a rocky outcropping legs crossed at the cankles, buffing cloth in hand workign on getting some bright orange/yellow paint off his lower canopy. After a moment, Plunder grabs a small rock which he tosses over at Windshear. There's a scream of engines, and a strange craft suddenly descends from the clouds. Silver-and-green, it's comprised of a cylinder attached to a saucer, with an engine at one end and a command section at the other. A brilliant light begins to build in a port on its underside as it descends on Los Angeles. Windshear is looking at his stomach and buffing the off color here and there when suddenly a rock pings off the side of his head with a lout POINK. He pauses in mid buff and slowly looks over at Plunder, "Did I ask you to do that?" "Yes..." Plunder states. "What the human boy, asked me bothered me...how do I prove a God exists?" Frowning, Plunder looks over in the distance as he vague shape of the ship appears. "Look!" He exclaims. Windshear shifts his gaze from the Sweep to where the SWeep is looking, "What the hell is that?" he stands away from the rocky outcropping and subspaces his buffing cloth. "It looks valuable..." Plunder states, "I think we should investigate..." Windshear shakes his head, "Everything is valuable to you." he starts toward the ship. "Only because everything has value. Except for Scavenger. He is worthless." Plunder states as he follows Windshear. Windshear starts laughing, "Dont tell him that!" Quintesson Warship #3858 roars overhead as it continues to build energy beneath it. A brilliant blue-white ball of energy releases as it flies over the outskirts of the city. The ball seems to hover for a moment before it begins a slow descent growing brighter and brighter. After a few seconds a blinding flash engulfs part of the city as the energy ball explodes like a miniature nova. --- Los Angeles Conflicting images of Los Angeles flicker across our television and movie screens: Hollywood glamour contrasts with gang violence, year-round sunny skies with smog, fast cars with traffic jams. From what travelers can gather, Los Angeles is a land of style and disaster, movers and shakers and earthquakes. Residents are accustomed to a rhythm that alternates between relaxation and stress, but out-of-towners -- fortunately -- tend to experience much more of the former. The nation's second-largest city (after New York), L.A. is a great place in which to do business or take a vacation. Marvelous restaurants, terrific nightlife, beaches, diverse cultural offerings, Disneyland and easygoing attitudes converge in a vast territory flooded with sunshine and lined with palms. Nearly everyone should see L.A. at least once, though a single trip will hardly be enough to appreciate such a vast area that's jam-packed with things to do. Smiling at Windshear, Plunder turns back towards the city just moments before the blinding light flashes. Moving his arms over his optics to shield them, "AUGHGHGHH!!!" Plunder exclaims! Windshear shutters his optics the moment the light starts to flash. He turns his head to the side and lifts an arm to better shielf his optics, "Whatever this is you know the Decepticons are going to get blamed for it." he says "Once again, who cares what the organics thinks?" Pointing at the ship, Plunder growls. "Split it 65% Sweeps, since I saw it first...and 30% to the Seekers, we'll kick 5% of the profit to the Empire at large..." "No I was talking the Autobots are going to blame up. I don't care about the huma-- wait a minute." Windshear says and runs some data though is system, "Slag where did that thing go down? Both of my favorite humans live in this city-- wait 65% for the Sweeps?" A number of doors on the outer hull slide open as the ship passes low over the city, hundreds of small figures dropping out. They look like grey-and-silver balls, but as they land on the streets it becomes quickly apparent that they're alive. Sharkticon Horde has arrived. Taking Windshear's question as a statement, "Glad we are in agreement on the Percentages." Plunder looks at Windshear. "You have favorite Humans?" Windshear narrows his optics, "That as not agreeing. Why should the Sweeps get 65 percent? And primus where. have. you. been? Of course I do. Manson and Depp." if a mech could roll their optics the Vampire Seeker would be rolling his optics. "Don't ask OK..." "I would explain it to you Windshear, but that would take too long." Plunder smiles, "Deep?" He then looks back the ship and the Grey-Silver-Balls. "Any idea what those are?" Mamba #726 has arrived. Mamba #726> Interrogator says, "If nobody has any objections, my plan is to observe and gather Intelligence on these new beings. We will not fire unless fired upon. I wish to be able to make a full report to the rest of Command so we may prepare Cobra Island and Cobra Unity for invasion." Amid the Sharkticons' onslaught, a single different figure drops down from the ship. Snaptrap's heavy boots shatter the pavement as he lands in front of the Tower Records building, Atom Smasher in-hand. He stands up to his full height and bellows, "Sharkticons! Lay waste to this city!" There's no way the Autobots were going to let an attack on Los Angeles go unanswered. A number of Autobot forces have spread out throughout the city to engage the Sharkticons, while a lone tank rolls down the city streets toward the main event. Mamba #726> Angel nods, griping his rifle anyway. Just in case. "Sir, they look like a locust swarm going after the city." He shifts a bit. "But I guess there isn't much we can do, now anyway." Windshear notices the building the mech lands in front of and hears what he says. "I don't think so, mech." he brings his weapons online and glances at Plunder, "We will dicuss the cut later..." Mamba #726> Interrogator flies over the city, gathering data with the Mamba's sensors and video recording equipment. He says to Angel, "Keep your eyes open." "Everything is a negotiation." Plunder states as he unsheathes his claws, looking around as Windshear prepares for action. "Hnnnnn....my senses are picking up a lot of activity." "I'm not surprised." Windshear says as he fires at the mech, Snaptrap. >> Windshear strikes Snaptrap with Laser . << Mamba #726> Angel nods. "Yes sir." He looks out the window, curious despite himself. "Wait... that's the machine that attacked in the swamp, isn't it?" he asks Interrogator. Mamba #726> "Du...,I mean, Sir, I have family in this city!" Bigshot radios from the right Molt." Interrogator replies, "We will evacuate them after the mission is complete." Snaptrap's optics burn as the Decepticons come to meet him in battle, "The Masters have arrived. I'd call you fools, but perhaps it's not so foolish to seek an early death." He looks over his shoulder at the warship, ignoring the laser as it scores his shoulder, "Destroy them all!" For his own part, he turns back and transforms, unleashing a barrage on the Decepticons from his proton beams. Snaptrap steps back and transforms into his turtle mode, forelegs slamming down. >> Snaptrap strikes Windshear with Photon Beam . << Windshear walks toward Snaptrap, wings flaring, the darkness that hes always been and what he is now in full view. "Funny you should talk to me about death, mech. This is not the city to be a fool in. Let me show you why." and he pulls his right cannon up to fire when he suddenly gets hit in the chest with Snaptraps weapon. The Vampire Seeker takes a small step back and glances at his chest. Then he looks back at Snaptrap. "Funny..." and he fires. >> Windshear strikes Snaptrap with Seeker-Laser . << Lodestone growls as his treads grind the debris of the battlefield, "Damn Quintessons..." He shouts out to the Decepticons, "Hey, watch out for the Sharkticons! They love to gang up on people!" As if to prove his point, a trio of them lunge out from an alleyway. The tank's main turret pivots and unleashes a shell into their midst. >> Lodestone strikes Sharkticon Horde with Ballistic . << >> Sharkticon Horde critically strikes Lodestone with Bash! << Looking over the Targets, Plunder summons his rifle as he starts taking pot shots into the Sharkticon swarm. He bellows, "I declare salvage rights for the Decepticon Empire!" >> Plunder misses Sharkticon Horde with Laser . << >> Sharkticon Horde misses Plunder with Slice. << Windshear snickers in spite of the situation when he sees the Sweeps' grand miss, "What rights? To the air?" Snaptrap snarls and moves toward Windshear, "We'll see if you're laughing without a head." The huge mecha-turtle lunges, head twisting sideways to snap at Windshear, trying to decapitate him with one chomp. >> Snaptrap misses Windshear with Bite. << Windshear sees that turtle beak and dives to the side. Oh slag no he's not going to get hit by that. He rolls to his feet, blades extended and swings, "Get out of this city." he says simply. >> Windshear strikes Snaptrap with Armblades. << Quintesson Warship <''Proelium> swings around after it releases its troops. Numerous energy cannons begin to unleash hell on the city shattered glass and masonry raining down on the streets. Lasers lance across the scene of battle. Even a few sharkticons are caught in the attack. One of the turrets tracks the sweep as it nears. >> Quintesson Warship #3858 critically strikes Plunder with Laser ! << Lodestone is taken sidelong by one of the surviving Sharkticons. Somehow it actually gets some leverage on the tank and starts to flip it over. The gravely voice roars, "Oh, no you don't!" Before the Sharkticon can get Lodestone on his back, the tank shifts into Robot form. Amid the blur of motion, an enormous hammer comes down toward the Sharkticon's head. The M60 treads disappear inside of the body as the sides split away. The bogey wheels twist beneath, forming legs as the tank stands up. The turret splits open, the bulldozer end attaching to the right arm, The cannon becomes the shaft of an enormous hammer as the tank stands up fully into an Autobot. >> Lodestone strikes Sharkticon Horde with Hammer. << >> Sharkticon Horde strikes Lodestone with Plasma . << Mamba #726> Angel gulps loudly as the Quintesson ship begins bombarding the city below. "Oh no..." he whispers. He hopes that his brother isn't down there in that mess. Ignoring the ship, Plunder continues to take pot shots at the Sharkticons. Frowning, Plunder grumbles as he misses...when he screams out in pain! The Ship's Laser Blast clips off his left wing, sending Plunder tumbling out of the sky grabbing at his wing. As he crashes into the ground, Plunder groans in pain as he then shoots at the ship. "DIEEEEEeE!" >> Plunder misses Quintesson Warship <''Proelium> #3858 with Blaster . << Snaptrap's shell is gouged by the blade. The turtle takes a step back, wasting no time, "Oh, but I like it here. I think I'll stay." There's a dull thunk as one of the cannons on his back loads, and a deafening thump as it fires a sonic shell. >> Snaptrap misses Windshear with Sonic-Shell . << Mamba #726> "Sir!" The right gunner begins. "My family!" Interrogator sighs and says, "They have a bomb shelter, and they live in the far suburbs. They will be safe." Windshear backpedals as he pulls his blades out. Then he hears Plunder's scream and glances toward his friend. "Plunder! What is your status?" he looks back at the turtle. "Not if I can help it." and he fires again. >> Windshear strikes Snaptrap with Laser . << Quintesson Warship <''Proelium''> #3858 evades the attack by darting between two builds. It's remarkably nimble for such a large craft. Blue pulses of energy fire off from the sides of the ship as it passes. The sides of buildings shatter under the relentless assault. The belly of the warship begins to glow blue-white as its energy collector begins to build again. "Status...Operational." Plunder offers out towards Windshear, through his gritted teeth. "I shall continue to function. Focus on winning and insuring our Salvage rights..." Plunder leaps and launches into a mass of Sharkticons, clawing and slicing his way through the Horde! >> Plunder strikes Sharkticon Horde with Claw. << >> Sharkticon Horde strikes Plunder with Plasma . << Mamba #726> Angel winces, watching the Quintesson warship blast the city without care. His hands are a bit sweatly as they hold his rifle. He seems like he wants to say something to Interrogator, but he doesn't. "Dammit...!" Lodestone's armor seems a little dislodged from the Sharkticon's previous assault, but hammering it flat seems to have put a smile on his face. The scream of the Sweep has grabbed his attention, though. As much as he hates Decepticons, he hates Quintessons even more. He sees a cluster of Sharkticons sneaking up from the upper level of a parking garage above, ready to pounce on Plunder. He calls out, "Hey, Sweep! Heads up!" He picks up the remains of the horde and hurls it at the ambush pack. >> Lodestone misses Sharkticon Horde with Throw. << >> Sharkticon Horde strikes Lodestone with Rocket. << Mamba #726> Zartan stares at Interrogator. "So then, now what do we do?" Snaptrap seems to be taking more hits than he's dishing out. His foot slams down, "Worry more about yourself, worm." The foot slams down again, cracking the street wide open. The turtle disappears down into the sewers, water splashing beneath his weight. The sounds of masonry and earth being smashed apart echoes up from the hole. Hearing the term Sweep, Plunder jerks his head up staring at the Sharkticons. "Thank you Autobot..." Plunder leaps and starts slicing and dicing again at the Sharkticons. "Please allow me to return to favor. I HATE to be in debt." He continues to lash and slice at the Sharkticons! >> Plunder misses Sharkticon Horde with Slice. << >> Sharkticon Horde strikes Plunder with Slice. << Windshear keeps his feet as the ground starts shaking and cracking and he starts to pursue.. until the water splashes up. The Vampire Seeker steps back and looks around at the chaos. These mechs are new here that's for sure and right now their best bet is to get back to base and find out whats going on. "Plunder, retreat!" "Acknowledged." Plunder states as he receives the order. His internal systems failing across the board...And the profit here doesn't seem that good at all. Grabbing his broken wing, Plunder starts bobbing and weaving through the streets, putting his evasive skills to work. >> Plunder retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Windshear, Snaptrap, and Lodestone. << The Proelium rises above the city, another blue-white ball of energy releasing from its belly. Suddenly there's another blinding flash from above. The Tower Records Building is silhouetted for a moment, until it starts to shatter and crumble along with buildings around it. Mamba #726> "Sir, shall I engage?" Interrogator calmly asks Zartan. Mamba #726> "Yes, by all means! If that thing's a threat to those robots, then it is a threat to us as well!" Mamba #726> Zartan says. Windshear stands there suddenly frozen in mid-action as he watches tower records disintegrate. The look on his face is pure shock. "no..." he looks at the ship and leaps up into the air transforming. Quickly the Tetrajet heads straight for the alien ship. Pretty Boy Decepticon Windshear folds out into a powerful Black and Gray Cybertronian Tetrajet. >> Windshear misses Quintesson Warship #3858 with Thermal-Laser . << Mamba #726> Interrogator says, "Yes, Sir!" and targets the warship Lodestone staggers backward from the rocket to the chest, grunting. He swings the hammer onto his back, shouting to the Decepticons as he hears them call the retreat, "I'll cover you!" The Autobot shifts back around into his tank form, firing an electrically charged shell into the horde. Lodestone bends forward, arms folding together over the hammer on his back. Legs split apart as cylinders become bogey wheels, treads wrapping around them. His head disappears as the bulldozer attaches to the front end of an M60 Patton tank. >> Lodestone strikes Sharkticon Horde with Slow Shot . << >> Sharkticon Horde strikes Lodestone with Pistol . << Mamba #726> Angel flinches as the warship shoots another blast. The poor sniper isn't feeling too well at the moment, but he's trying his best. "All this, from one ship?" Mamba #726> Interrogator moves into attack position and begins an attack run on the Proelium, radioing loudly, "COBRA" as the helicopter launches its missiles at the quintesson warship! >> Mamba #726 strikes Quintesson Warship #3858 with Mini-Missile. << Quintesson Spiral <''Bellum''> has arrived. As the light fades and the dust clears, a new sight greets the defenders. A rounded green metal tip pierces the smoke clouds above, pushing them aside to reveal a set of stacked, ovoid, silver saucers. The new craft dwarfs the high-rises of Los Angeles as it slowly descends on the city, centered directly over the crater where Tower Records formerly stood. Windshear sees this as he circles back around toward the ship, no thoughts as to his miss, there's no time. He starts running through his databanks on the layout of the city and locations and suddenly veers away from the fight and appears to be retreating. The Proelium banks away from the laser blast, swinging around another building, but not before firing off another volley of pulse-blasts. It continues to circle the city, glowing green missiles launching out at anything that might get in the way of the Spiral's radius. One of these missiles also streaks off after the Seeker. >> Quintesson Warship #3858 misses Windshear with Plasma-Missile. << Mamba #726> Interrogator watches as the new ship descends, and says, "I believe it is time to evacuate Bigshot's family and retreat. We must prepare our own lands for invasion!" "Target missed..." The Vampire Seeker mutters as he keeps heading for a very highclass residential section of the city. Mamba #726> Angel gasps in suprise as another warship shows up. "Damn." he turns to look at Interrogator. "How can we fight those things?" The Sharkticons' bullets twang off of the Patton's armor, doing next to no damage. The turret adjusts his trajectory slightly, loading in a new shell, "This is not good..." The light around the tank's muzzle warps as it fires, the projectile causing a blurr as it travels through the air. >> Lodestone strikes Sharkticon Horde with Bender Shot . << >> Sharkticon Horde strikes Lodestone with Pistol . << Windshear radios Plunder again, <"Plunder, follow my signal. Answer me."> Mamba #726> "Obviously we need something stronger than bullets," Zartan says, "Like Lasers. Or Missiles." Mamba #726> Interrogator says, "I successfully hit one ship with a missile, Sir, but am unsure of the damage. If you would like, I can make another attack run." The turtle shifts and stands up into the opposing form of Snaptrap. The pavement beneath the Mamba suddenly splits open, sliced by an enormous tri-tipped sword. Snaptrap leaps out of the sewers, glaring at the Helicopter from directly beneath, "And what have we here?" Assisted by his anti-grav boots, he leaps up and reaches out to grab hold of the Mamba's tail. >> Snaptrap succeeds with its generic combat roll on Mamba #726. << 'Systems badly damaged, wing clipped...heading back for reinforcements. May Unicron Bless you'. Plunder continues to flee! Mamba #726> Interrogator jerks the Mamba into a missile avoidance pattern and climbs as the sensors report something launching at the attack helicopter. He tries to use the buildings as cover as much as possible. Windshear gets the message and replies, <"Plunder don't send reinforcements, get to the repair bay. That's an order. I will be along shortly."> Windshear comes up to one particular house, transforms and lands. He wastes no time and after running a scan rips open part of the front wall of the house. "Don't ask, don't run, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to save you. Feel very honored humans." he states as he is acutely aware of the sounds of the destruction going on not that far away. The two human males look surprised to say the least but both stop even more stunned when the Seeker speaks to them. Windshear reaches down and scoops them up, somehow manages to get them in his canopy safely then transforms and slowly takes off. Mamba #726> Interrogator yelps as the Mamba's forward momentum is halted! He tries to shake Snaptrap off of the Mamba's tail, saying to his passengers, "Be prepared to bail!" Snaptrap's metal fingers wrap around one of the tail pylons. His voice oozes malice, "Come on down, worms..." His anti-gravs cut off and he uses his weight to try and drag the Mamba down to the street. >> Snaptrap critically strikes Mamba #726 with Smash! << Mamba #726 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Mamba #726> Angel lets out a yelp as a giant robot graps a hold of the Mamba's tail. "Oh crap!" he says, trying to keep himself steady. His eyes are wide, and the sniper is clearly panicked! Slugfest has arrived. Suddenly a funny-colored rectangle falls off of Windshear, and transforms into a little mini stego! He lands on the ground on all four stubby little legs, and he charges at the turtle and tries to bite him! "NO BEAT UP WINDSHEAR!" >> Slugfest misses Snaptrap with Bite. << As Windshear goes to take off, he isn't alone. The Proelium is bearing down on the Seeker, opening fire with its pulse blasters. >> Quintesson Warship #3858 critically strikes Windshear with Pulse-Blast ! << Mamba #726> Interrogator tries to crash with as little impact as he can, but the helicopter hits the ground with a large bang! Pieces scatter everywhere, and there is a smell of leaking fuel. Interrogator climbs out of the cockpit, yelling, "Run!" to his passengers and gunners. Lodestone spots the Mamba brought down. He knows there are humans on that aircraft. He knows they're evil. But he can't let them get squished. The tank lurches forward, bearing down on Snaptrap. He angles to keep clear of the humans, and his bulldozer glints in the light as he calls out, "Hey, squid-sucker!" >> Lodestone rams Snaptrap! << Mamba #726> Zartan hops out and cloaks instantly. HOpefully not in direct sunlight... The Vampire Tetrajet gets his fullforce and falters. The two humans inside are beyond description right now in terms of reaction and Windshear himself is more angry then anything else right now. His damage is bad and its obvious but through sheer willpower it seems the Seeker levels out and continues away from the battle. "Dont... touch anything..." he manages to say to his passengers as he constinues his retreat. Mamba #726> Angel manages to brace himself as the Mamba crashes, and stumbles out of the wounded helicopter, clutching his rifle. The sniper looks disorientated. He runs after Interrogator, wanting to staying close to the other. Windshear radios Plunder as he flies. <"What were you sayign about pets, Plunder?"> The monolithic spiral tower continues to descend. As it touches the ground in the middle of the destruction, the green tip begins to bore into the earth. Four green spikes curl downward as it halts, anchoring the tower in place in the heart of Los Angeles. Doorways near the base open up as entire legions of Sharkticons begin to surge outward. Radioing Windshear, <"They are expensive to maintain...and what is the point of having them unless you force them to do things..." Frowning as Plunder continues to flee his wing in tow. "You grabbed that music making one didn't you...Need me to waterboard it?"> Night Raven #745 has arrived. Night Raven #745> There's barely a whisper as the Night Raven arrives on the scene. However, it's a pretty obvious blip on the radar as soon as its bomb bay opens. The laser-guided munitions zero in on some of the large clusters of Sharkticons... >> Night Raven #745 strikes Sharkticon Horde with Bombs . << >> Sharkticon Horde strikes Night Raven #745 with Pistol . << Interrogator climbs back into the cockpit and quickly pops back out carrying a duffle bag. He slings the bag over his shoulder and begins to run away from the helicopter. Snaptrap sneers down at the tape as it snaps at him, stepping back, "Ugh. Vermin." He raises his massive boot to stomp the steggotape. Fortunately for Slugfest, this leaves him off-balance for the Autobot's assault. He's plowed straight over, although his armor takes the brunt of the damage. He glowers at Lodestone, "You want to say that again to my face?" He lunges in, raising his sword with both hands and moving to plunge it into the tank. >> Snaptrap strikes Lodestone with Incendiary Sword. << Windshear is quiet for a moment as he concentrates on manipulating systems and fuel lines in his damaged form and maintain level flight. <"Yes and one of hsi best friends, who happens to be the other human I consider not a germ -- no I will not waterboard either of them! In fact I need to take them somewhere but Im not sure either one is in a very coharent state right now. For now I will keep them... you will not touch them or make them do things or .. waterboard them.. Are we clear on that?"> "NO AM RAT!" Slugfest shouts at the big mean turtle. He lunges forward, chainsaw plates on his back whirring, attempting to cut a chunk out for Mecha-Turtle Soup! >> Slugfest strikes Snaptrap with Blades. << Angel waits for Interrogator to return with what ever it was he needed to grab. "Are you alright?" he asks, readying his rifle. "There's not much we can do here! We can't do any good on foot against those things!" Interrogator says, "I am okay." He turns to the gunners, who give him a thumbs up. He asks, "Does anyone know how to steal a car?" Mamba #726> "Of course," Zartan says, "Stand aside." Lodestone groans as the sword pierces straight down through his armor and into the street below, completely impaling the tank. With Snaptrap half on top of him and his turret effectively immobilized, he can't get off a shot on the warrior. Snaptrap doesn't seem as interested in the humans, although the Sharkticon forces are spreading out through the city and making travel on the streets difficult. He turns his gaze back on Slugfest as the tape cuts a deep gouge in his lower leg, "I can still crush you like a pest..." He leaps from the tank and transformers again, still intempt on stomping the tape. Snaptrap steps back and transforms into his turtle mode, forelegs slamming down. >> Snaptrap strikes Slugfest with Smash. << Slugfest is stomped on! Well, actually his tail is. The little stego squeals loud and shrill, and the tips of his spiky tail probably drove right into Snaptrap's foot! >> Slugfest strikes Snaptrap with Kick. << Radioing Windshear, <"I can take and leave them in Space, should you wish Windshear..."> Plunder states. As the bombs detonate around the city, weapon turrets rise up from the spiral tower's surface. Several of them are very strange, looking like they're built from various parts of mechanical creatures. One of these turrets, which appears to be dripping some sort of hydraulic fluid, locks in on the Night Raven, firing off a blast of corrosive material. >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 strikes Night Raven #745 with Corrosive Slime Cannon . << <"NO! I do not wish that."> Windshear says quickly, <"Whats the point in rescuring them if Im going to let them get tossed off into space to implode?"> With Snaptrap no longer on his back, Lodestone slowly transforms, practically severing his own arm as he frees himself form the sword. He staggers to one knee and glowers as Snaptrap takes on the meager Slugfest, but turns his back on the fight. He moves toward the downed Mamba, looking for the humans so he can get them to safety. The M60 treads disappear inside of the body as the sides split away. The bogey wheels twist beneath, forming legs as the tank stands up. The turret splits open, the bulldozer end attaching to the right arm, The cannon becomes the shaft of an enormous hammer as the tank stands up fully into an Autobot. Snaptrap's foot is indeed punctured, but he doesn't seem to pay any heed to it. Energon begins to seep out from beneath as he keeps the foot planted, not wanting to let the Decepticon escape. A large rifle appears on his back and he levels it at the steggo... >> Snaptrap strikes Slugfest with Atom-Smasher Rifle . << Interrogator hands the bag to Zartan, saying, "You have the best chance of avoiding death or capture, Sir. Take this and use the data to protect our lands. I will cover you." He takes up a defensive firing position. Radiong Windshear <"For Science?" Plunder asks with a hint of amusement. "I haven't Spaced something from this planet yet. Hadn't even occurred to me until just now..."> Angel spots the wounded Autobot heading towards the downed Mamba, and seems a bit suprised. He's hiding behind some rubble, almost cowewring. He glares at the giant turle machine. "Screw this, you're not just walking all over us!" he yells, aiming his rifle at the huge beast, and firing! >> Angel strikes Snaptrap with Sniper Rifle . << Slugfest yelps as he's blasted, little feets pawing to try to pull away from the turtle's massive foot. Windshear radios back, <"Im not interestd in the science of this. They are not to be harmed. I really dont even want to take them back to base but got no choice right now. You will not harm them, Plunder. Consider this a favor to me ok? We have to figure out just what the primus is going on in LA right now... was that Slugfest just now on the open chan?"> Night Raven #745 is splattered with corrosive material. The armor immediately begins to melt away as smoke trails from both engines. It remains airborne nontheless and banks around albeit slowly to make another attack run. A pair of missiles streak off toward the base of the spiral... >> Night Raven #745 misses Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Toxin-Missile. << Quintesson Warship #3858 fires off a third and final Star Bomb towad the outskirts of Los Angeles before swing around. It heads back to the center of the city. An enormous bay door opens on the side of the spiral to accept the incoming warship... Lodestone hears the shot and looks toward the rubble. He spots the human and makes his way toward him, "Watch it. You don't wanna piss him off." He raises the wonded arm, holding his shield up, even though it clearly causes him pain to do so, "We need to find someplace to hide. Those Sharkticons probably have the city surrounded by now." Interrogator says, We need to get that box to Cobra Island or Cobra Unity. It has important data on it! Quintesson Spiral #1736> Seawing has left. Snaptrap doesn't even seem to notice the rifle round as it ricochets off his shell. He looks up at the spiral towering above, and his raspy voice echoes above the battlefield, "SEACONS! ASSEMBLE!" The odd-looking turrets rise up and transform, and five other robots leave the tower to join Snaptrap on the streets. He looks down at Slugfest, "Run, little vermin..." There's a decidedly malicious tone in the turtles voice as he lets his foot up and moves toward the other Seacons... Even with its stranger weapons gone, the tower still has numerous other weapons at its disposal. It returns fire on the Night Raven with a glowing plasma missiles... >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 strikes Night Raven #745 with Plasma Missile. << Night Raven #745 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Slugfest wiggles free, twisting around momentarily to bite the Seacon before he hightails it away. >> Slugfest strikes Snaptrap with Bite. << Angel shakes his head. "We can't just let it do as it pleases, Autobot! This is our home!" The Cobra sniper watches the the Seacons gathering. "Maybe you have a point though..." The sniper looks angry, but shakes his head. "Orders, Interrogator?" Snaptrap snarls as his heel is nipped. He can't even look around and bite back. Because he's a turtle. But that's okay. He transforms and turns around, holding his arms out, "Seacons... let the hunt begin!" He leaps upward along with the other five, the group reconfiguring as they come together... Interrogator says uncertainly, "Zartan, what are your orders? I do not know if we all can make it out of the city, but you have the best chance..." Slugfest yays as his nip is successful, then turns and FLEES! He pelts little feets running from the seacon! >> Slugfest retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Windshear, Plunder, and Lodestone. << Night Raven #745 momentarily disappears in a brilliant emeraled explosion. There's little of it left as the blast dissipates but the nose section is clearly plummeting toward the city. The canopy blasts free and the pilot's seat ejects. The pilot's shoot opens a moment later. Lodestone looks up at Piranacon, then back down at Angel. He lowers his good hand to the ground, "Come on. We gotta find some cover." Interrogator almost drops his pistol as the Seacons merge. He says, slightly paniced, "We need to retreat now, but we should find that Night Raven's pilot." Piranacon throws back his head and roars, the sound echoing through the city (and sounding eerily reminiscent of Godzilla.) Yellow optics sweep the streets, looking after the fleeing tape, "You can't hide from me forever, little one..." One titanic foot raises and slams down, cracking the street, as it begins pursuit. Fortunately for Slugfest, he's not particularly fast. Angel gulps, eyes widening. "Holy-" He gawks as the Seacons merge. "Oh this is not good." he says nervously. "You're right, Autobot! But Interrogator has a point, we have to find our pilot!" Nightgaunt floats to the ground on his parachute. The pilot's boots hit roughly on the deck, illiciting a grunt of pain. He quickly releases the the chute, letting it float away on the breeze between the ruined buildings. Moving almost mechanically, he draws his sidearm as he surveys his immediate surroundings. No sharkticons bearing down on him, so that's good. He slides into an alley, trying to stick ot the shadows as he moves toward the Mamba crash site. Lodestone frowns, looking over his shoulder, "A'right, but we gotta go. Now!" He looks back toward Interrogator, keeping his open hand palm-up on the ground, "Everybody on. My tank mode's shot, but we can still hoof it." Interrogator reluctantly climbs onto the palm, saying quietly, "Be safe, pilot." Angel clammers onto the Autobot's hand. "Thank you, Autobot." he syas. "Did you see where our pilot go?" As the Seacons merge together and the Sharkticons continue to spread out through the city, an even strange figure emerges from the tower. An ovoid form hovers out onto a balcony overlooking the destruction, floating on a beam of energy. It spins, allowing each of its five faces to survey the scene. Finally it settles on the face with the five-pointed crown... Acerbitas shifts to the face of War. Acerbitas calls out, voice amplified, "All citizens of this city are hereby placed under Quintesson rule. Our forces have surrounded your city. You will find escape to be impossible. Remain in your homes and await judgement." Acerbitas shifts to the face of Wrath. Acerbitas spins to the almost vampiric face, its raspy voice calling out, "Resistence will be severely punished!" Lodestone stands up, now that everyone is on-board. He immediately starts to jog away, taking advantage of Piranacon's singleminded focus on Slugfest, "I think I saw his chute go down a couple blocks away... He turns a corner, then side-steps into an alley just as a group of Sharkticons turns down the street. Angel lets out a small whimper. "Thta's... THAT thing is a Quintesson...?" he asks, dropping to a knee as Lodestone starts moving. The sniper's clearly terrified now; he wasn't expecting any of this! Interrogator asks, "Do you need something to calm yourself, Angel?" Piranacon growls as it follows the tape's path, literally smashing through buildings wherever the trail has left the streets. Another roar echoes through the city as the titan disappears from view... "...I think so." Angel says shakily. His eyes are wide. "...I wasn't expecting this, my friend. I hope my brother's safe." The sniper swallows, holding his rifle carefully. Nightgaunt continues moving toward the crash, narrowly evading a group of Sharkticons as well. He has to dive into a garbage dumpster to do so. Mamba #726> Zartan is thankfully still cloaked. None of the Quintesson's minions can see him. "Phew," he says. Lodestone keeps his shield arm up, energon dripping from the large gash near the shoulder. He moves slowly to the other end of the alley, peeking around the corner before moving into the street. Interrogator reaches into a beltpouch and pulls out a metal case. In it are a few sterile syringes and a bottle of liquid. He fills one of the syringes with the liquid and injects it into Angel's arm. He says, "Do not answer any questions." Lodestone dodges a dumpster as he moves down another alley. If Interrogator is looking around, he could easily look down into the dumpster and see the Strato-Viper inside. Angel relaxes feeling a bit... odd. "Just what did you inject me with, sir? " The sniper says, still clutching his rifle. Interrogator notices the flashes of silver in the dumpster and says, "Halt a moment, I think I see something in that dumpster. It is sodium pentothal, or truth serum. One of it's effects is drowsiness." Lodestone stops in his tracks and looks down... Nightgaunt looks up as he hears Interrogator's voice. He spots the other Cobra in the Autobot's hand and climbs out of the dumpster. He seems remarkably calm for everything that's going on, "Night Raven shot down, Sir. I have evaded enemy patrols. I am not sure if there is a reliable escape route at this time." Interrogator sighs and says, "The mamba was lost as well. We are searching for a way out also. Zartan has the Mamba's black box, which has everything the Mamba recorded. I have a backup stored in my helmet's memory." Angel nods, indeed feeling drowsy. "Okay... how long with it be in my system?" he asks, as he switches the safeties on his weapons to 'on'. For safety sake. He offers a wave to Nightgaunt. "That bad huh? Shit..." Interrogator says, "A few hours. I did not give you much, just enough to take the edge off." Nightgaunt looks toward the end of the street Lodestone was heading, "As I came down, I did not see an abundance of enemy forces beyond the next six blocks. We may be able to avoid them more easily if we can get past that." Lodestone frowns, looking down at the humans, "Either way, we're going to need to stick to cover or they'll be all over us." Angel looks up at Lodestone. "How badly damaged are you?" he asks suddenly. Lodestone frowns as he looks up and drown the next street, starting to move again, "Pretty bad. Can't transform right now. Could probably swing my hammer if I needed to, but I wouldn't last much longer in a fight." Nightgaunt keeps his sidearm out, breaking into a jog so as not to slow down the Autobot, "The alley next to the bookstore should provide a good amount of cover." Lodestone continues to carry and guide the humans through the streets, ducking Sharkticon patrols. Finally, the home stretch is in view. Unfortunatley, there's a sizable group of Sharkticons in the way. Lodestone frowns as he sets Interrogator and Angel down, "Not gonna be able to carry you guys through there..." He stands back up, grabbing the massive hammer of his back, "But I can make a diversion at least." Angel hops of the Autobot's hand, giving the Cybertronian a nod of thanks. He turns to Interrogator, clearly considering something. "Go ahead, sir. I want to stay behind." he says, glancing over at the Sharkticons. "There are doubtless many civilians trapped; I'll do what I can to help here. You have to get back to base." He looks determined. "I'll keep my eyes open; learn what I can about the enemy." Interrogator says to Angel, "You may radio me, and my Cellphone number is 555-6836. The country code is Cobra Island's, if you are sure you really want to stay. We will need the intelligence." He climbs off the Autobot and asks, "What is your name, Sir?" Lodestone peers around the corner, watching the Sharkticon patrol. Nope, they're not moving. He shifts his grip on the hammer, looking back down at Interrogator, "Lodestone. You ready?" Nightgaunt looks between the two other Cobra, "I will remain behind to assist Angel, Sir." He makes sure the safety on his pistol is off, ready to support the Autobot. Interrogator says, "Yes, I am." His gunners nod and they all get ready to run. Lodestone nods to Interrogator, "Alright, then." Without another word, he steps out of the alley. No words offered to call attention to himself. He simply charges the Sharkticons, gripping the hammer near the head and swinging at the first to meet him. The Sharkticon's optic shatters under the blow, but another clamps down on the arm wielding the hammer. He drops the weapon, the pavement cracking beneath the weight. That's one hell of a hammer. >> Lodestone strikes Sharkticon Horde with Hammer. << >> Sharkticon Horde strikes Lodestone with Smash. << Interrogator and his gunners run past the sharkticons, Interrogator calling to those remaining, "Be safe and good luck!" Interrogator radios Zartan, "Do you still have the bag with the black box in it?" Lodestone is overwhelmed by the group of Sharkticons as they pounce on him. The beasts practically fight each other to try and sink their teeth into the Autobot's armor. Angel watches as the noble Autobot is swarmed by Sharkticons. "Dammit, there's nothing we can do. C'mon Nightgaunt; we have to help as many civilans as we can." With a final glance at the Autbot, and a whispered prayer?, Angel runs off down the street, careful to stay out of sight of Sharkticons. Nightgaunt reaches up and removes his helmet, tossing it to the side. He brandishes his sidearm as he follows Angel. He glances over his shoulder frequently, making sure the Sharkticons aren't following. Lodestone may be down, but he's definitely not out. The pile of Sharkticons rises up and there's a ferocious growl as Lodestone lifts two of them up, hurling them at their cohorts. A third receives a heavy metal boot to the face, shattering its metal teeth. He looks around, judging the situation. Another group of Sharkticons seems to be heading his way, so he opts to follow after the humans rather than press his luck. After all, he's bleeding energon all over the place. Angel looks back as Lodestone follows him and Nightgaunt to -relative- safety. "Will you be alright, Lodestone? Is there anything I or Nightgaunt can do for you?" The Cobra sounds worried. Lodestone rounds a corner and pokes his head inside what appears to be an underground parking garrage, "This looks like a good place to hide..." He moves inside, relaxing a little and looking his wounds over, "I can try to do a little field patchwork. At the very least I can get my systems stabilzied. I'm gonna need some repair facilities, though. And definitely some energon before I'm in fighting condition again..." Nightgaunt takes up a watch post just inside the entrance, on the lookout for Sharkticon patrols. Angel nods to Nightgaunt as the other takes up watch. "We'll rotate watch; 6 hours at a time." he says, checking over his rifle. He looks to Lodestone. "I don't think there's a ready suplly of energon in the city; can you make do with gasoline?" he ask, thinking. "As soon as it's calmed down out there, I'll make a supply run. I think we're going to be here for a while." Nightgaunt is, fortunately, very agreeable. Besides, he spends most of his time in an airplane. And Angel is slightly drugged. He nods to Angel, "I'll take first watch." Lodestone considers for a minute, looking around the lot, "Might be able to jury-rig an energy converter from a couple engines and alternators... might even be able to find some patch parts in here." Angel nods, looking relieved. "Good to hear; I don't know what the Quintessons have planned; damn if I'm going to let them do it without a fight." He looks around the lot, considering his options. He wasn't used to being in charge; he was just a grunt. But he had stepped up to the plate now. "Lodestone; tell us what you know about the Quintessons; anything that might help us." Lodestone reaches into a panel at his hip and pulls out a small repair kit. He opens it up and begins working on his nearly-severed right arm. He winces as he works on reconnecting some of the wiring, "Well, the Quintessons I know of are all cruel, uncaring, and unbelievably bueracratic. They like to think they own whatever they lay eyes on, and they tend to enslave every race they can overpower." "These Quintessons seem just the same." Angel notes, sitting down the ground. He's a bit loopy from the drug Interrogator had given him to fight off his panic attack; but he can still think clearly. "What interest would they have in humans, though? We're not exactly useful as slave labor." Lodestone continues to tinker, "Well, they said that their homeworld was destroyed by a temporal wave originating from this planet." He winces again as he uses a clamp to move the arm closer to the shoulder, "Given all the time-space anomalies I've detected on this world, I'd say it's not beyond the realm of possibility. This sounds like straight-up revenge." "I don't think the temporal wave is anyone's fault." Angel notes, checking over his rifle for any damage to the firing mechanism. "Not that the Quintessons seem the type to care about such details." The blond Cobra sighs. He thinks for a while. "This is not what expected when I woke upn this morning." he says. "...Thank you, Lodestone." Lodestone chuckles quietly, taping up a loose hose, "I don't think anybody expected this when they woke up this morning." "Nightgaunt and I will take alternating watch shifts; this place seems safe for now, but I'm not going to be complacent." Angel says, looking over at the pilot. "I think it's best if you stayed back away from the entrance; you're in no condition to fight." Lodestone nods slowly, "You guys just don't take any stupid risks. I'm sure you'd hate for me to worsen my condition." He offers a slight grin, setting his head back against the wall... "We owe you, Lodestone. So we'll do what we can for you." Angel says, leaning up against a car. Maybe later he'd smash a window open so he'd have somewhere to lay down, but for now the sniper is content to sleep sitting up. "Wake me in 6 hours, Nightgaunt." he says, closing his eyes to get some much needed rest. Category:2013 Category:Logs